Ladon
}|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|"Human"= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |label = Cosmo Draco |homeworld= Draco System |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue |casts = Michael B. Antoine |firstepisode = A Lone Scorpion |lastepisode = Echo of Justice |numberofepisodes = 45 (episodes) + 1 (movie) |image2 = USKRyu.png }} : "Fury Savior,Cosmo Draco !" Ladon is Cosmo Draco, the Purple Ranger of the Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue. Biography Ladon is a dragon-like alien from the Draco System and commander of the Cosmo Rescue Rangers. He tries to come off as imposing but just ends up behaving more like a mischievous old man. In reality, he is a guilt-ridden old man due to the loss of his predecessor and friend, Arcas, constantly discouraging insubordination with the Cosmo Rescue Rangers in fear of repeating his mistake. Despite that, he always manages to keep his composure even in the direst situations. Before forming the Cosmo Rescue Rangers, Ladon journeyed across various constellations to acquire the Skill Spheres. Originally, Ladon's Change Sphere, which allowed him to transform into Cosmo Purple, was incomplete due to the limit of its transformation state as a Skill Sphere. Encouraged by the other Cosmo Rescue Rangers to move on in honor of Arcas, his Cosmo Sphere is upgraded by the combined energy of their Change Spheres to help complete its transformation state, allowing him to transform into Cosmo Draco. His meeting with Arcas' spirit gives him the confidence to find the Argo and stop Gravastar. Unlike the main Cosmo Rescue Rangers, Ladon uses the Dragon Cane, a staff that he carries around, instead of a Star Blaster to transform into Cosmo Purple/Draco. After Orion's death, Ladon stays in the past with Orudo to make the necessary preparations for the Cosmo Rescue Rangers to assemble in the future, before he is put in a cold sleep inside the Battle Orion Ship Mark II, where he is found by the other Cosmo Rescue Rangers in the present. After Darkstar is defeated, Ladon, now the supreme commander of the Rebellion, promotes Hyrtel to succeed him as the new commander of the Cosmo Rescue Rangers. Ranger Forms Cosmo Purple is Ladon's initial Ranger form. Of the current Cosmo Rescue Rangers, this is the oldest-known form. Being that his Cosmo Sphere was a Skill Sphere at the time, this transformation had a time limit, leaving Ladon weakened when expired. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Draco Sphere (Incomplete) *Dracosmo Buckle *Dragon Cane - Cosmo Draco= Cosmo Draco is Ladon's newest Ranger form. When the power of the nine Change Spheres resonated with his desire to fight alongside the Cosmo Rescue Rangers, Ladon's Sphere evolved to a Change Sphere and manifested the Draco Voyager. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Draco Sphere (Evolved) *Dracosmo Buckle *Dragon Cane Mecha *Draco Voyager *Leo Voyager (episode 30) Attacks *'Dragon Crush': Cosmo Draco performs a powerful blast attack with the Dragon Cane that takes the shape of the Draco Voyager and charges at the enemy. *'All-Star Crash': Cosmo Draco performs a powerful blast attack with the Dragon Cane alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Hendecagon All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Super All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with all the 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. *'All-Star Impact': Cosmo Draco performs a supercharged energy attack with the Dragon Cane alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. }} Ranger Key The Cosmo Draco Key is a Cosmo Rescue Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Cosmo Rescue Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, into Cosmo Draco. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Ladon is voiced by Michael B. Antoine See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Constellations Category:Space Category:Cosmo Rescue Rangers Category:2020 Category:Heroes Category:Sixth Ranger Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Second-In-Command Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Male Category:Purple Ranger Category:Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue Category:PR Heroes Category:Male Ranger